


Long Way Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates everything about mornings. Except maybe the ride to school with Liam. Or the one where the bus driver forgets them and they're stuck in the bus all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Niam kid!fic oneshot. Got inspired when I watched the news and there was these two boys who were forgotten all day in their school bus. Originally posted on my tumblr : nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

Niall hates mornings. He doesn’t like to get out from under the warmth of the fluffy covers of his bed. He doesn’t like when his bare feet touches the cold wooden floor of his bedroom. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to choose his clothes, his mom always prepares an outfit before he goes to bed, but if he had to, he would probably hate it.

Niall hates to wait on the corner of the street. It’s always either too hot or too cold, there’s never an in-between of warm temperature with a cool wind. Niall hates the weather on mornings.  
   
Niall likes though, when he sees his big yellow bus turning a corner of a foreign street to stop right in front of him. He likes to climb the three steps and he likes to smile politely at the driver, saying a little ‘hi’ on some occasions.   
   
But what Niall likes the most is when he sees his messy, brown bed hair and his tired eyes. He likes when he sees that there’s his massive school bag sitting at his side on the bench, waiting to be put down and being replaced by the Irish lad. He really enjoys the ride to school with Liam.  
   
But that morning, it was different.   
   
Sure Niall still hated every little details of the typical mornings in the Horan house, and of course his attitude lightened up when he stepped in the bus. What was different was _him_. His mouth wasn’t slightly hanging open and his eyes half closed, like he usually looked every morning. That morning, his mouth was shut except for the little tongue sticking out in concentration, eyes fixed on something that seemed to be down in Liam’s lap.  
   
When Niall stopped by his seat though, Liam shot him his usual gleaming smile and put his bag at the bottom of their feet. That’s when Niall noticed it.   
   
It was black and shinning, obviously new and Niall couldn’t believe what he saw. He begged and bugged his parents to buy him one but every time, they refused.   
   
Yet, there it was between his best friend’s hands. The brand new Gameboy Advance.  
   
“Look what my Granny got me for my birthday!” Liam said with bright eyes but Niall frowned in confusion.  
   
“Li, your birthday was three months ago.” Liam shrugged.  
   
“She was away in Cubo.”  
   
“You mean Cuba ?” Niall asked. He never heard of a place like ‘Cubo’ but his parents took him to Cuba during the summer and he was almost sure that was what Liam had meant.  
   
“Yeah Cuba!” Liam said in a cheery voice, too cheery for the early morning. “Wanna try it ?” he said, handing the small console to his blond friend.   
   
“Really ?” Niall replied with large grin but his hand refused to reach out for the device, like he couldn’t believe it.  
   
“Of course! Mario Kart is in and I know you’re the best.” Liam said, putting his game in his friend’s pale hands.  
   
“Thanks Li!” Niall said showing off his toothy grin, the one he did when he was truly happy, the one that always brought butterflies to the slightly older boy’s stomach, and all Liam could do was smile right back at him.  
   
~  
   
The bus moved, made all his stops, houses of different color or size went unnoticed by the pair. They has their head down low, concentrating on the game, not making a sound. The time passed by but the two 6-year-olds didn’t notice. They didn’t notice as the bus drove away from their school, all seats empty except theirs, didn’t notice as the vehicle turned in unfamiliar streets. They didn’t notice when the bus came to stop, engine off because on the little screen, they were still moving fast, ahead of every other opponents. They still hadn’t move from behind the ugly bench when the driver stepped out and locked the bus.  
   
But the boys didn’t notice.  
   
And it went on and on but after an hour, the battery light turned red and that’s when it hit them. They looked up to find to bus empty, from back to front. It must have been around 12 because in the dead silence of the terrible situation, Niall’s stomach made a protest noise, ignored by the blond boy as he looked around, stunned. He looked over to Liam who had always been the responsible and sensible one for comfort but find none, the small boy wore the same frightening expression on their face.  
   
They had been forgotten.  
   
“Where are we ?” Niall asked in a quiet, terrified voice, thick with his Irish accent, his body shaking.   
   
Liam, who clearly tried to keep composure in front of his scared best friend, replied with a weak ‘I don’t know’.  
   
Niall’s stomach grumbled again and Niall brought a hand to his empty stomach.  
   
“You wanna eat lunch ?” Liam proposed in what he hoped was a more cheerful tone but Niall’s eyes darted to the floor in shame and maybe even sadness.  
   
“I don’t have one, today was pizza day.” Niall murmured. His voice was a little shaky and he looked like he was about to cry. Liam hated when Niall cried, it was like his heart was being stomped on, like when this Harry kid decided to jumped on the little ants in the schoolyard with an older boy he couldn’t remember the name. When Niall was sad, Liam was sad as well.  
   
So the boy reached for his lunchbox under the bench. His mom has never been a fan of pizza days. She said that this kind of food was bas for Liam’s body so he was always the only one with a sandwich, but Niall would give him a part of his own pizza and it would make Liam feel better. Niall always made Liam feel better.  
   
He opened it and took out his sandwich neatly cut in two part. He looked over at Niall but his friend still had his head down, a single tear rolling down his cheek and Liam knew it wasn’t just because of the lunch.   
   
“Ni ?” Liam said softly as he sit back next to the blond. “Would you like an half of my sandwich?” Niall’s head snapped up and his eyes locked with the food, stomach grumbling again, like on cue. Niall shook his head though and Liam cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
   
“It’s yours Li, eat it.” Niall mumbled sadly. Liam felt his inside twist and he shook his head as well.  
   
“No, I want to eat it with you, I’m not gonna let you starve. It’s just like when you gimme some of your pasta.-”   
   
“Pizza.” Niall corrected him with a small smile on his face and Liam couldn’t help but smile as well.  
   
“Yeah, pizza, and you make me feel better, I want to make you feel better too Nialler.” Liam said and handed his sandwich over Niall, the younger boy accepting it this time.  
   
They munched loudly on their bread, not saying a word, eating in a comfortable silence when Liam spoke again.  
   
“You know, we’re not gonna stay here forever, they’re gonna notice we’re gone.” Liam said to reassure his friend and Niall smiled, not the toothy grin like the one he gave Liam earlier that morning with the game, not the kind he gives his teacher when he has a good grade. He smiled a smile that Liam had never seen before but surely wanted to see again.  
   
“I wouldn’t mind being stuck here forever, as long as I’m stuck with you.” he simply said and Liam broke into a giant smile that made his face hurt a little but he didn’t mind because Niall made him feel better, like always.  
   
“If you want, we can share the glueberry muffin my mom made.” and Niall laughed, almost forgetting they were stuck in a bus in the middle of nowhere.  
   
“It’s blueberry Li, and I’d love to share it with you.


End file.
